


骑虎难下

by whitebro



Series: 寻光号的奇妙旅行 [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 互攻, 内战前
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Summary: 在几乎和竞天择打到残血之后，奥利安被霸天虎首领威震天救回骷髅堡，在这里，奥利安发现自己隐藏的热情被旧相识 轻松的点燃了是寻光号旅行系列的前传





	骑虎难下

内战前 卡隆 骷髅堡

黑色的重金属结构向远处伸展着，每一处都尖锐的像冷兵器。霸天虎总部就如同赋予它意义它的主人一般，安静地蛰伏在硝烟四起的大地上，内里饱含着憎恨，愤怒还有涌动的杀意。奥利安和他的队员们被安排在一间空旷而简陋的舱室，墙壁上还有没清理的能量液，干涸的紫色在融化又重新凝固的金属上显露出粗糙的节理。  
“这地方让人……”年级尚轻的明黄色侦查员咽下了“害怕”两个字，他看了看其他tf，最终把求助的目光投向红蓝相间的重卡。  
奥利安于是向他走过来，打开面罩，露出了一个鼓励的笑容。他把手搭在大黄蜂的双肩上，“你在这里很安全。”他说。  
“安全？队长，你确定？”警车转过身，深蓝的光学镜盯着重卡，“霸天虎不值得信任。我们必须早做打算。”  
奥利安从散热扇置换出一股热风。“警车，你说得对。但起码现在，他们想合作，也没有为难我们，这地方虽然有些简陋，也是个容身之所。”  
“这是拘禁。”警车摆摆手——“我能听见门口重型卫兵走来走去的声音。我们处在管制之中，连武器都被缴了。我们还活着，是因为还有利用价值，队长，你不会真的要和他们合作吧。”这一句话，是从加密内频里传过来的。“我希望你只是做做样子，到时候另寻出路。”警车补充。  
“但竞天择的确需要阻止，仅靠我们是做不到的，我们需要霸天虎的协助。”奥利安在通讯里回答。  
“我希望你不是真的信任霸天虎，或者，威震天。我想你能看出来他就是个野心膨胀的疯子。我不知道他和竞天择哪个更糟糕。”  
奥利安沉默了，他看了看警车，似是而非的点了点头，然后让队员们去角落的充电床充电。  
“我值第一班岗。”他说。  
霸天虎基地的充电床异常宽大，大概因为这里大多数tf都拥有工业级别的规格和重量。所有队员挤在唯一的那张充电床上开始充电了，几乎都是瞬间下线——他们都累坏了，又累又怕。奥利安坐在门口，开启了动态捕捉还有全频接收，然后下线了战斗协议。  
沉重的脚步声唤醒了奥利安，在他休息了一小会儿之后。他打开湛蓝的光学镜，警惕的站了起来。门开了，铅灰色的坦克步伐沉稳的走了进来，厚重的机体裹挟着饱含攻击性的磁场靠近奥利安·派克斯。他盯着重卡，好像在等对方先开口。  
“有什么事吗？”奥利安问。  
“我来看看你，希望……”他环顾一下房间，看到队员们都下线了，嘴角咧起一个令人胆寒的弧度，“你们满意我的安排。”他接着说。  
奥利安调整了一下站位，把自己挡在威震天和队员之间。威震天笑出了声。  
“我不会拿你们怎么样的。我们现在是盟友关系。”  
“我也没得选，对吗？”  
“别这么紧张，执法官。这样吧，我带你到处转转，让你对我们多了解一些。”  
奥利安知道，威震天的笑容不过是自负的虚伪招牌，并不代表他心情好，在他谈判、审问敌人，甚至屠杀对手的时候，他的面甲上都挂着这样的表情。而自己所谓的值班也不过是让大家充电的时候稍微安芯一些而已，如果威震天真打算要他们的火种，也用不着费力把他们救回来。  
“我跟你走，不过，你要保证我队员的安全。”  
“我下过命令。而你，应该信任我的绝对权威。”  
奥利安·派克斯点点头，跟着威震天走出生活仓。在宽敞的走廊，奥利安打破了平静。“你想从我这儿得到什么？”他直接问出口。  
“这也是我想问你的问题。”威震天转过头，腥红的光学镜盯着重卡，“你为什么一直盯着我？”  
奥利安丝毫没想到会是这个问题，他立马挪开了钉在坦克胸甲上的眼神，“如果你感觉到了冒犯，我很抱歉。”  
“我只是好奇，你是在寻找我装甲的弱点吗？”威震天低沉地笑，“很多tf做过这种尝试，其中一部分的火种熄灭了，另一部分戴上了我的标志。你想成为哪一部分？”  
奥利安看着粗粝的墙壁，“你对我的认识是错误的，我并不想探寻你的弱点以攻击你。我们是盟友，如你所说。”  
“现在，”威震天向奥利安走近一步，“你该看着我，和我说话的时候把面罩打开。”他用手指敲了敲重卡银白的面罩。  
奥利安于是打开面罩，露出紧紧抿起的嘴唇，威震天的光学镜很明亮，像即将吞噬一切的烈焰。奥利安对上了它们，然后默默打开自己的液冷系统——他可不希望散热扇的轰鸣出卖他的想法。  
“你说，你不怕我，也不想赢我。”  
“起码现在不想。我们有共同的目标。”  
“有意思。”威震天伸手揪住奥利安摆动的天线，“你在接收消息吗？”  
奥利安吃痛的晃了晃头雕，“不。”他下意识挥拳，被威震天抬手挡住了。  
“很敏感的零件。”威震天松开手，“为什么要把它放在这么显眼的位置？”  
奥利安不回答，过了好一会儿才开口：“如果你把我喊出来就是为了戏弄我……”  
“戏弄？”威震天踏上最后一级台阶，走进视野良好的天台。“你还没有告诉我……”威震天站住，等奥利安走到他身边。重卡炙热的目光依旧像过去几个赛日一样坦诚地打在坦克机体上，就像试图将之熔化一般。而且，看起来，它的主人甚至都无法控制。——“你又在盯着我！”威震天低吼，他的耐心所剩无几，他不需要也不会容忍一个时刻挑衅他的“盟友”。  
“我只是……我很抱歉。”奥利安说。“我觉得你的机体，很……”  
“说出来，我允许你。”威震天摆摆手，压低嗓音来掩盖自己的怒火。  
“好看。”奥利安迟疑的吐出一个形容词，事实上，他觉得这个词并不准确。但夺人心魄这样的词汇又太过主观，那些未来得及修补的伤痕甚至增加了美感，就像黎明到来前转瞬即逝的星辰一样令他惊叹。威震天的美如此具有攻击性，那些愤怒的磁场像重拳一样，殴打在每个试图靠近他的火种上，他在燃烧，在发出炫目的光亮和灼热的温度。他具有一切奥利安不喜欢的特点，然而这些特点又奇异的结合在一起，让奥利安产生一种带着剧痛的向往。是的，奥利安·派克斯的理智已经向他发出了最高级别的警告，但作用甚微。奥利安说出这个词之后感觉如释重负，他索性盯住了威震天的面甲，赤色的光学镜，高挺的鼻梁还有嘴唇。威震天会禁止他的注视吗？也许会的，因为这的确看起来像一种征兆，预示着一触即发的冲突。奥利安攥着拳头，但并不是为了攻击，他感觉自己在等待审判。  
“哦？”威震天简短的回复了奥利安，他玩味的看着眼前的汽车人，“执法官，是我误解了你。”  
奥利安的眼神变得有些悲伤了，在他看来，这就是审判的结果。同时，他也庆幸自己终于可以杀死那些不切实际的想法，试着把警车的战略判断放在首要位置上来。“我很抱歉。”奥利安再次重申，“我会努力纠正这个不良习惯。”他松开攥着的手，放在腿甲两侧，想让自己看起来更轻松和镇定，但火种剧烈的跳动和扩张让他无法忽视——他觉得自己的火种仓几乎要爆开了。“如果没有其他问题，我就回去充电了。”奥利安说。  
“问题解决了，不是吗？”威震天盯着奥利安，所有细微的反应都被他收入眼底。“既然如此，我接受你善意的欣赏，我给你许可。”  
重卡的光学镜闪动了几下——他不需要这种许可，或者任何带有目的性的施舍。这些无疑让他觉得更难受了。奥利安试着张嘴去讽刺暴君过剩的自我意识，但这样并不能让他好受，或者解决任何问题，基于这个问题本质上的最终指向就是威震天的意志，所以，重卡最终一语不发的回到了他的临时居所。  
奥利安的队员们依旧陷入深度下线状态，他站在床边，仔细查看了每一个tf，警车就在这时候打开了光学镜。  
“让我值下一班”，他说。“我休息好了”。  
奥利安知道警车也许听到了动静，他总是最警醒的那一个。重卡点点头，然后坐在充电床的边沿，背靠着墙壁充电。在黑暗中，他整理好自己的记忆，然后仔细的打包，收藏，他想，下一次碰面不会如此不快了。  
主恒星升起之后，威震天通知汽车人去开战略会议，在此过程中，奥利安保持了冷静和专业，他把目光投在3D地形图、自己的手指、以及远处的墙壁上，或者干脆和汽车人伙机们对视。那些被深埋在硬盘里的记忆一次也没有泛出来找他的麻烦。他对此深感庆幸。夜晚降临了，赛卫从地平线升起，他的队员们看起来活泼了不少，除了抱怨卡隆能量难吃，虎子品位低下，也不再过分凄惶了。但这一切的平静被威震天再次造访打断，威震天依旧带着笑意，礼貌地邀请奥利安去天台“聊聊天”。  
“我还以为白天我们已经说的够多了。”  
“作战会议？没错，不过……”威震天靠近奥利安，像是在观察他的天线，从头盔送出的置换热风打在重卡的接收器上，令他感觉有些发痒。“我们聊点和那些无关的。”  
“我不知道和你有什么好聊的。”奥利安后退一步，把自己送出威震天磁场的核心区域。  
“就说说你吧，你的过去。”  
“我可以给你发一份我的简历。”  
“那就来说说我。”  
“你是个不择手段的tf，痴迷于权利和力量。想把自己的意志强加在所有塞伯坦人身上。”  
“哈，”威震天又一次露出那种正中下怀的笑容，嘴角扭曲出残忍的弧度，“你这么觉得，同时还觉得我的机体，怎么说来着？‘好看’？”  
“那只是我的审美，单纯的审美。”  
“有意思。罗迪昂执法官治下有那么多和我同样制式的矿工，怎么就能把我分出来呢？唯一的区别大概就是：我杀过那么多对手，我的机体就是野蛮的代名词。而你，也在欣赏我的力量，不管这种力量是不是符合你的道德。承认吧，执法官，你向往我摧枯拉朽的意志。”  
“不，我没有。”奥利安坚定的回答，“也许那才是问题所在，我厌恶你所代表的一切。我并不是因为赞同你的方式而加入你的，你很清楚这一点。”  
“但你依然渴望我。”威震天轻描淡写地指出。  
奥利安被这个词灼痛了，他的散热扇轰鸣起来，在他尚且没有意识到的时候。他难堪的站立着，在被无限拉长的几秒之后，他艰难地回应：“那你会怎么做？‘欣赏我的勇气’还是‘你怎么敢’？”  
“你以为自己很了解我。就像你说的那些模棱两可的形容词一样。你试着给我贴上标签，免得不知道该怎么面对我。这证明了你是个懦夫。就像你的汽车人们一样，浑浑噩噩的活在一个僵硬的制度里，连喘气都不敢。我和你们不一样。如果我说，我可以把我的夜晚分享给你，你有火种接受我的提议吗？”  
奥利安的逻辑模块还来不及判断，他的机体就先一步做出反应，他的引擎低吼着，过剩的热量从排气管冒出来。“是的，我想是的。”奥利安说，他按住自己的胸甲，像是要把准备蹦跃而出的火种按在原处。随后，奥利安跟随威震天的步伐走到骷髅堡顶层，霸天虎首领宽敞的生活仓。这里出乎意料的没什么装潢，除了挂在墙壁上显眼位置的能量武器。确切的说，这里除了干净些和奥利安待着的仓室没什么区别。也是角落，一张巨大的充电床靠墙壁摆放。在奥利安观察四周的时候，威震天从后背捞起他按在充电床上。  
“别紧张，”暴君眯起猩红的光学镜，他感受到身下的机体在颤抖，“我拆过不少小汽车人，知道怎么让你们印象深刻。”  
“停下！”奥利安说，“这……这不是我要的”。  
——他想去了解，去触碰，深入对方的思想，抚摸每一块伤痕，每一条管线，知悉对方的火种脉动。他想要的，比一次对接要多得多，而威震天竟然准备这样打发他，就如同他是个崇拜者或是奴仆。  
“后悔了？怕我拆坏你，还是怕你的小汽车人们知道？”威震天放开被压制的重卡。他没什么兴趣强拆，即使眼前的tf的确让他充能。“回去吧，我不缺床伴，趁时间还早，我可以再邀请一个上来。”威震天对在他眼前站的笔直的重卡挥挥手。意外地听见重卡的能量引擎开始咆哮了。  
“我不怕你。从没有怕过。”奥利安说，“事实上，我更想拆你。你只需要回答我，行，或者不行。”  
“哦，所以你只是不想做被支配的一方？你要知道，在角斗场上，只有赢家拥有这种特权。”威震天盯着重卡认真的蓝光镜，保持了那种胜券在握的笑容，“你凭什么？就凭你的变形形态是装甲车？”  
“我不想支配你，我只想……了解你，我想让你对我敞开心扉。事实上，如果你乐意和我平等交流，我不在意用什么零件和你共度夜晚。”奥利安说，他有点儿后悔自己的态度，但面对威震天的时候，他总是有太多情绪翻滚着，无法自控。  
“滚出去，汽车人！我早就不在你的管辖之下了，带着你发号施令的发声管滚出去！”威震天冲奥利安怒吼，像是下一纳秒就会把他撕碎那样。暴君好整以暇的戏弄结束了，露出了狂暴而愤怒的内核。他的散热扇全功率开启，甚至盖住了奥利安引擎的咆哮声。  
“所以，答案是不行。”奥利安转过身，“那我就能死芯了，这也不坏。”他低声对自己说。然后推开威震天生活仓的仓门。  
“该被熔掉的小炉渣。”威震天快走两步，揪住重卡的扰流板。  
“还有什么事吗？”  
“来吧。”  
“什么？”  
“我会向你展示合作的诚意。”  
重卡惊讶地转身，试图从那对猩红的光学镜里读出些情绪，但暴君早就包裹好了自己，带上一张波澜不惊的面具。不过，这是个好的开始。重卡伸出手，抚摸威震天颈侧的管线，小芯翼翼的释放电流，探寻和感知着主能量管线有力的搏动。  
“你用不着这么谨慎。”威震天推开奥利安落在他机体上的手掌，而对方正准备用大拇指去描摹他胸甲上一道已经被焊接但依旧留存疤痕的战损。“直接做你想做的。”威震天走到充电床前坐下，对着年轻的重卡打开了厚重的挡板，丢在地上。  
奥利安的目光立刻被隐秘的零件吸引了，他看过去，失望地发现接口那里依然是一片黯淡。——也许我不应该说什么要拆他的话，他不喜欢这种方式。奥利安懊恼的咬住下唇，半跪下来，试图找到能让对方充能起来的外部节点，如果他先用唇舌取悦那里，也许这一切会顺利一些。  
“不知道该怎么对接？汽车人。那你就不该用那么狂妄的口气说话。”威震天用手撑住上半身，重心略微后仰，然后把腿张得更开。“还是说，你根本不知道我的接口和你那些小汽车人不一样？”  
奥利安抬起头看了看威震天，“不一样？我不明白……”  
“你可以直接用管子来感受。”威震天攥住奥利安的肩甲，示意他起来。  
“可是你还没有……”  
“别再消耗我的耐心了。”威震天抬手，轻松地解锁了奥利安的前挡板，早就充能到疼痛的银色输出管立刻跳了出来，遍布其上的精密电路闪烁着荧蓝色的光芒。威震天漫不经心的撸动了两下，让被压制的光滑楞节和膨胀的输出端口完全充能。这触碰让楞节连接处变得更明亮了，大量亟待纾解的堆积电荷拥堵着，代表欲念的电弧顺着威震天的手掌和指尖跳跃。“你这不是已经准备好了吗？”他松开重卡的管子，抬了抬腰，扣住红色的背甲向后倒下去，用只是略微润湿的垫圈抵住了敏感的输出端口。奥利安张开嘴，无声的置换着过多的热量，他已经打开了液冷系统，散热扇也是功率全开，但作用甚微，他觉得自己就像拥着一团火焰，但事实上，威震天的机体并没有过分滚烫。奥利安强忍住挺腰进入的冲动，在威震天头盔旁低声说，“但你还没准备好。让我帮你，交给我。”  
“容纳你不是什么需要‘准备’的事。你的规格可能在小汽车人里算大型，在我这里可排不上号。”威震天露出讥讽的冷笑，“如果你继续磨蹭，我会考虑收回给你的特权。”  
——“我这里”？奥利安苦涩的抿紧嘴唇。难道威震天真的会看芯情和自己的属下对接？把这当做一种奖励，或者惩罚？所以我现在也是这种赏罚体系的一部分了吗？就像威震天说的，特权，但也没有特殊到可以让他全情投入的地步。但至少，至少他向我敞开了，不是吗？只要开始对接，就能共享更多信息。奥利安自我安慰，他慢慢把机体沉下去，膨胀的输入端口颇为艰难的顶开了依旧僵硬的保护垫圈。  
“疼吗？”奥利安停下深入的动作。威震天灼热的光学镜和凝固的冷笑什么也没显示，反倒是奥利安的火种，因为这粗糙的触感和紧绷的内部结构猛烈地沉了下去——他觉得威震天的垫圈可能受伤了。“你要是不喜欢，随时可以喊停。”奥利安低声说，他试着用微电流唤起和安抚对方的接口，却没得到任何回应。  
“你还没碰到我的次级燃料箱，是够不到吗？”威震天攥住奥利安的腰线，低吼了一声，奥利安眼前的画面就被颠倒了上下，威震天骑在重卡的腰胯上，盯着他，“也许你已经发现了，或者没有，我的接口里没有电压敏感节点，或者信息节点，这就是一根普通的输油管，就和那些没有火种的自动化机械拥有的一样。”威震天任由自己的体重把那根银白色管子埋进机体，直到强硬的顶住了深处的瓣膜。“是不是很失望啊？执法官？”  
奥利安张大了光学镜，一种悲愤的情绪从他火种深处涌出来。不该是这样的，任何tf都不应该被设计成这样。威震天对他敞开机体就是为了讽刺这一切——威震天认为奥利安所代表的的一切——傲慢，高高在上，滥用权力。威震天在敞开一个伤口，然后无声地说：这就是你们夺走的，你们逼迫我让渡的自由和权力。  
但这不是奥利安现在要深想的主要问题。  
“那我应该……怎么满足你？我想满足你，让你过载。”奥利安把手放在威震天的胸甲上，火种仓的上方。“也许应该让你拆我？如果那样会让你更满意的话。”  
“哈，怜悯我？”  
“不……”  
奥利安还没说完自己的辩解，强悍的坦克就开始撑着自己在管子上起伏了。随着那些折叠结构一次次被撑开，更多润滑油被挤了出来，让活塞运动变得相对容易一些。奥利安也不必再担心自己会擦伤威震天的接口内壁。陌生而尖锐的快感顺着神经网络扩散，这让奥利安更想得到一个亲密的吻，至少是拥抱。但对方已经数次很明确的表示了抵触，所以奥利安按捺住了冲动，低声呼唤对方的名字。  
“威震天。能不能，喊我的名字。叫我奥利安？”  
在沉闷的低哼和粗重的呻吟之间，奥利安没有接收到想要的音频信息。他失望又悲伤，火种疼痛的缩成一小团，但机体的快感在不断累积，奥利安低下头雕，看见明亮的输出管被吞进坦克深处，而后，他感到自己的管子撑开富有弹性的折叠结构，快速碾过内壁，然后直接了当的撞上已经微微开口的瓣膜。威震天的次级能量箱卡钳转动了一下，但暴君显然还不准备结束这一切，他再次抬起腰胯，连接轴承发出了有节奏的摩擦声，他让管子退出大半，然后再吞回去。在临近过载的边缘，威震天扬起头雕，腰胯激烈地震颤着，机体反弓过去，发出一声近乎战吼的呻吟，然后任由自己的体重把奥利安膨大的输出端口压进瓣膜深处。锋利的卡钳转动一下，扣紧了奥利安，在他的管子上留下一道环状的划痕。  
微妙的痛感事实上让过载变得更加剧烈，奥利安把滚烫的次级能量灌进威震天的油箱里，鉴于他不知道这是不是最后一次，所以他打定主意要把对方的次级油箱灌满。在输送的过程中，过载的快感变得温厚绵长，奥利安把手掌放在威震天的腹甲上，试图感受一些凸起。  
“我的腹甲没有弹性。”  
过载让威震天的声线越发醇厚，他的声音有些嘶哑，夹杂着轻微的电子噪音。骑在奥利安身上的姿势让他不太好调整自己，但他也不会轻易显露疲倦。“所以，别指望我像你的那些小汽车人那样，被你灌得鼓起来。”威震天勾起嘴角，露出尖利的牙板，“奥利安。”他补充。  
说这个词的时候，奥利安觉得威震天好像咬着什么一样。  
“是吗。”奥利安没有把手掌收回去，当然也没有停止输送能量液。在油箱被充满的时候，威震天的机体开始了无法克制的颤动，敏感的次级油箱完全舒展开了，它的内壁几乎无法承受这样的温度和压力，坦克攥紧了拳头，抵抗来自机体深处的暖意和几乎让他又一次过载的饱胀感。  
“够了，我命令你停下！”威震天低吼，他的接口痉挛着，处在第二次过载的边缘，。  
“我会的，我说过，只要你不喜欢，我就会立刻停下。”奥利安停止了输送。接下来，就是等待输出管液压回流，松开卡钳，然后完成对接。一对儿亲密的火伴可以在这时候拥抱，亲吻，互诉衷肠，甚至打开胸甲，进行火种融合。而留给他们的，只有冷漠，或者说，是威震天的冷漠。  
“我很抱歉。”奥利安打破缄默，对威震天说。  
“小心你接下来说的话，汽车人，作为一个前角斗士，如果你出言不逊，我会把你的头雕拧下来。”  
“我没有……任何轻视你的意思。这是关于你的对接设备。”  
“所以，你代表谁向我道歉？”  
“我代表不了谁，只是我自己。”  
“这是什么新品种的傲慢？”  
奥利安无法回答，他叹了口气，威震天的卡钳就在这时候松开了，奥利安把管子抽出来，擦拭一下，然后合上挡板。  
“我帮你清理。”奥利安从子空间掏出一块柔软的织物。  
“收起你那套汽车人充电床礼仪吧，小炉渣，你可以走了。”威震天对他摆摆手，像是驱赶什么一样。奥利安只能离开威震天的生活仓，就像这样，被暴君用神情丢出来了。奥利安很想找个安静的地方待一会儿，平复一下复杂的情绪，但他的队员还在楼下充电，他有必要守在他们身边。  
之后的几天，威震天持续展露了一个喜怒无常暴君的面目。他冲办事不力的下属吼叫，把他们惯在墙壁上，然后又勾起志得意满的笑容夸奖他们，他把战利品堆在大厅，任由他的霸天虎取走想要的，然而又会突然毫不犹豫的当众卸掉某个部下的肢体，让能量液喷洒在地面上。奥利安看着这一切，下意识的护住自己的队员（他知道大黄蜂肯定会被吓坏了）。但威震天对他总是很客气的，疏离而礼貌，起码在众人之前。好像那个夜晚根本没有存在过。奥利安自我克制着，他知道在对接之后——即使是对方那样敷衍的对接——也让他对威震天升起了一种柔软的情绪，包含着保护欲，依恋和仰慕。又或许这些感情早就存在了，只是需要一个楔子才能光明正大的出现在表层协议上。  
这是错误的，奥利安对自己说，是故障，是bug。但他依旧不由自主的关注着暴君的一举一动，而对方，竟然也会残忍地回应他的注视，好像他们真的芯意相通一样。奥利安甚至无法克制自己去想象这些日子威震天又会邀请谁和他共享夜晚？他是一直如此冷漠，还是仅仅对奥利安如此？在一次噩梦惊醒之后，奥利安沮丧极了。在梦中，涂装鲜艳的霸天虎在威震天膝上舞蹈，骑在他强壮的腰胯间机械运动。重卡把面甲埋在手掌中，深深的叹息。一种深入火种的孤独让他感觉浑身发冷，就像能量水平极低时那样。  
——如果他主动去找威震天呢？就现在。奥利安立刻摇摇头，因自己冒出这个想法而感到愧疚。或者？他可以折中一下，去天台看看，如果没有tf在那里，他就安芯回来。打定了这个主意之后，他又一次查看下线状态的队员们，然后打开了仓门。  
警车说得没错，依然有霸天虎不远不近的跟在他身后，监视他的行动，但他并不在意。他走上天台，四处环顾之后发现这里空荡荡的，意料之中。奥利安松了口气。  
“你在找什么？”  
从背后传来的低沉声音让奥利安机体一僵，他回过头，看见银色的坦克就站在他身后，打量着他。  
“为什么半夜在我的基地游荡？”威震天问。  
奥利安不回答。他的战斗协议和增压请求几乎同时上线了。  
“最近，我的属下向我报告，你用引擎声挑衅他们，是这样吗？他们都忿忿不平，希望能和你打一架。”暴君低哑的笑了起来。“你怎么说？我应该批准吗？”  
“你是霸天虎的首领。你做决定。”  
“所以，你会服从我的命令。”  
“我不是霸天虎。”  
“哈，我忘不了这个，你用不着一直提醒我。所以，你对我有什么不满吗？”  
“你明知故问。”重卡攥紧了拳头。  
“是我野蛮的对接方式让你很不满意？”威震天盯着他——重卡打开了口罩，就像承诺的那样。所以暴君可以看清他抿成一条线的嘴唇。还有天线，不能忽略这个，那对儿敏感的小零件又在晃动了。  
“不，我在意的不是那个。”  
“哦，我明白了。你是在怪我这几天没有亲近你。如你所见，我被一些霸天虎事务缠住了。分身乏术。”暴君展开一个捕猎者的笑容，露出尖利的牙板，  
“你难道不是忙着‘奖励’你的属下？”  
“哦，奖励，有时候会有的，不过没有频繁到这种程度。起码这几天没有。至于以后，如果你一直留在我身边，我会考虑改变这种方式。”  
“可是……”  
“我知道，你不是一个霸天虎，你允许你以喜欢的身份留在这儿，作为我的盟友或者……”威震天凑近蓝色的接收器，“火伴，你觉得怎么样？”  
“你愿意和我融合火种？”奥利安惊讶地看着眼前的tf，震惊于他的改变。  
“你知道，我还不太习惯亲密关系，我需要时间。”银色的坦克摊开手。“但我想，总有一天，是的。”  
“我可以等。”红蓝相间的重卡点点头雕，“我会等你愿意的那一天。”  
威震天眯起光学镜，“好吧，就这样说定了。奥利安。那你是不是也该给我一些奖励？作为我——对你敞开心扉的报酬。”  
“你可以……随芯所欲。”重卡答应了对方的要求，他近乎赤诚的剖白了自己。  
“很好。”暴君伸出手，拍了拍重卡的肩甲。  
他们又一次一前一后的走进威震天的生活仓，角斗士暂时藏起自己的爪牙，礼貌的邀请重卡躺上他的充电床。  
“我会给你一个难忘的夜晚，”威震天说，他锁好自己的仓门，然后，用光学镜慢慢扫过重卡红蓝相间的机体。  
“没关系，我们可以慢慢磨合。其实……”  
“你可以提要求，奥利安，我允许你。”  
“没什么，威震天。”奥利安躺上宽大的充电床，角斗士强悍的机体随后便伏在他上方，笼罩着他。仓室里光线很昏暗，这使得威震天猩红的光学镜明亮的惊人。威震天厚实的手掌落在奥利安的胸甲上，“打开。”他说。奥利安于是打开自己的胸甲，露出精密的电路板和插槽，在插槽之下，就是他急速跃动着的火种。“令我惊叹。”威震天说，他用手指抚过插槽空荡荡的空隙，引起重卡一阵战栗。“你很敏感。”威震天说，他的手掌继续向下，停留在奥利安的腹甲上。“也许我有这个荣幸把它也卸下来？”奥利安点点头，向机体发送了一个解开卡扣的指令，“可以了。”他说，威震天低笑着，把手指伸进装甲的缝隙，撬开了银白的腹甲。  
闪烁着不同色泽的管线整齐的排列在其中，还有些精密的零件安放在深处。威震天用手指拨开能量管，透过缝隙去扫描其内的情况。这个动作引起了一阵沉闷的疼痛和细微的羞耻。  
“我还没有这样好好的看过一个神铸的机体。”威震天说，“火种还在里面的，”他补充。之后，他攥住奥利安的手腕，把重卡的臂甲拉到眼前。“我能吗？”  
奥利安点点头，“我说过了，随芯所欲。”他索性把机体上所有的卡扣都解开，“你可以拆开任何一块装甲，”奥利安说。  
“你很好的展示了对我的信任。”威震天回答，他卸开奥利安的臂甲，让所有管线和类似传动轴这样的细小部分全部暴露在外，精密敏感的零件甚至经不住威震天的散热扇口吹过，奥利安低声闷哼起来，焦急地呼唤了一声对方的名字。  
“别急，小卡车，现在，我们才开始吃主食。”威震天用手指摩擦着奥利安的挡板，“打开吧，如果你准备好了。”  
那片银白的金属咔哒一声划开了，显露出明亮的深蓝色发光带，红色的外置节点镶嵌在柔软的垫圈之上，整个对接零件都已经被机体分泌的润滑液沾湿了，一片油润。威震天盯着这个，一种奇妙而混杂的情绪升上脑模块，有别于纯粹的欲念，愤怒抑或厌恶，这种情感让他置身于一片无所依凭的虚无之中，眼前足以抓紧的，就仅仅是这个tf，时间溯流之无限，宇宙之广博，他再也找不到其他足以安身立命的锚点了。这种感觉让他愤怒，甚至恐惧，他的自负不可能放任自己执着在这种毫无意义的事情上面。  
威震天扭曲自己的嘴角，保持笑意，他可不想让自己的表情吓跑美味的小卡车。他用手指拨弄着柔软的垫圈，这上面连一丝划痕都没有，感应光随着他的手指明灭，并在他终于把食指插进去的时候点亮了整个接口。他熟稔的用拇指摩擦外置节点，引起接口内部一阵阵收缩，同时，他继续插入两根手指，旋转着扩张，把整个流转着感应光的接口撑开来。奥利安压抑的呻吟一声，底层协议让他收紧双腿自我保护，但威震天用另一只手紧紧按住了他的腿甲连接轴承。“别抵抗我，小卡车。”威震天低沉地的下命令，他把湿透了的手指抽出来，解锁自己的前挡板。  
“奥利安，看着我的管子。”威震天把奥利安的手放在他充能完毕的输出管上，带着他的手掌抚过凸起的能量管纹路。坦克俯下身，“做好准备，毕竟你是第一次。”  
“你看出来了？我不是有意隐瞒，我只是……我以前，因为我的体型……”  
“嘘！小卡车，放松，放松，我要你对我完全坦诚和……”威震天猛地挺腰，把输出管完全插进奥利安的接口里直接撞上次级能量仓瓣膜，在奥利安瞬间张大的光学镜里，他看见自己舔了舔上唇，“开放。”他补充自己。隐忍的重卡甚至没有痛呼出声，他的双手紧紧攥着充电床边沿，散热系统紊乱的一塌糊涂，但暴君没给他任何适应时间。威震天灼热的光学镜发出明亮的电弧，他提起奥利安卸去外装甲的腰胯，方便自己着力，开始大开大合的征伐对方与外表截然相反的柔软内部，被强行撑开的折叠结构因为疼痛而收紧，被碾过的敏感节点抽缩着，倒像是在迎合一样，激起暴君的叹喟。  
“我很高兴我是第一个，也是最后一个。”暴君俯下去，在金属撞击声中舔了舔奥利安凸出的音频接收器，用尖利的牙板在之上留下了一块牙印，“糟了，你的漆被我毁了。如此光滑的涂层……”威震天用食指抚摸着自己留下的记号。  
“不……不要紧。”奥利安低沉的喘息着。“我很高兴让你觉得……满足。”他扬起头雕，露出大片脆弱的管线。  
“满足？”威震天顶开重卡机体深处柔软的瓣膜，恶意的戳刺着而不进入，重卡敏感的机体颤栗着，涌出更多自我保护的荧蓝色润滑液，从威震天不断完全抽离而后又全部没入的地方被挤出来，顺着暴君的银白色腿甲流到充电床上去，另一部分则顺着重卡倒悬的背甲淌下来。  
“奥利安。”威震天带着狰狞的笑意抚摸重卡脆弱的颈部能量管。“告诉我，你是属于我的。好让我满足。”  
“我……”  
“你要违抗我？”威震天怒吼。  
“我不能成为一名霸天虎。但我可以是你的，是的，我属于你。威震天。”  
“很好，奥利安。”威震天喘息着扣紧重卡紧绷的腰部传动轴，猛地挺进他的次级能量仓，享受对方过载来临时灼热的包裹和吸吮，那些无法得到电流和信息交换的节点依附在他的管子上，以他的节奏收缩和扩张着。重卡的光学镜失灵了，发声器也是同样，他在黑暗中被前所未有的剧烈过载侵袭着，无所适从，而威震天，甚至吝惜给他一个拥抱。  
威震天还没有过载，他在卡钳扣紧自己之前抽离了瓣膜。他早就准备好了要把重卡拆到下线，彻底的调校一遍对方的对接设备，然后才会痛痛快快的灌满次级油箱。在数次接口过载之后，奥利安努力开启发声管，“威震天，我……我可能要……要下线了。”他黯淡的光学镜不规律的频闪着，带着十二分的歉意。暴君满意的笑了笑，“说点什么吧，小卡车。说点儿让我也过载的话。就像我教你的那样。”奥利安的散热设备发出临近故障的杂音，他艰难地张了张口：“我……属于你。”暴君点点头，终于把自己狠狠埋进那个早就对他敞开的瓣膜开口里，让卡钳扣住他。“记住这一点，奥利安，”威震天说。年轻重卡的光学镜最后闪了一下，就彻底关闭了。在重卡下线之后，暴君依然暂时被锁在湿漉漉的接口里。他又一次用巡视领地的愉快心情抚过奥利安裸露的管线，精巧的传动零件，甚至微微鼓起的部分——失去坚硬腹甲的保护，被灌满的下腹非常明显，之后，他又一次看到了敞开的胸甲里那块醒目的凹糟。他停下了。  
“如果你不愿意成为一个霸天虎，奥利安，那我别无选择。”威震天对已经陷入深度下线的重卡说。


End file.
